Talk:Grail of Might
Wow, this just made PvE shitloads easier. In Elite Missions, just have everyone bring a couple and bam. +100 health +10 energy and +1 to all attributes for the entire mission. Now if only you could get the liches chimera skill or w/e. Everyone in your team would become the equivalent of hard mode high end bosses. lol--Cursed Condemner 07:57, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Time to update skill progressions for almost all classes by +1 -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 09:40, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes...have fun >.< ::a) not much fun to have, because all it takes is to modify the skill template, the calculations happen automatically and b) only mods can do that. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:39, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I'm assuming they don't stack...Serpent615 13:56, 27 August 2007 :I'm inclined to agree, +800 health, +80 energy, and +8 to attributes is just ridiculous. An MM would have level 26 bone horrors -.- --Mafaraxas 16:39, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Do we know that the affects of multiple people using it will stack? -Damasus 16:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Attribute increase is capped at 20, and a +1 attribute mod can result in 21 when using skills. But if you want stacking fun, just take Armor of Salvation as well. Happy times! -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 16:44, 28 August 2007 (CDT) The Holy grail? Anyone see reference to the biblical story of the holy grail? RT | Talk 09:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually the first thing i thought about was the Monthy Pythons, i guesse its basically the same grail but still. cost: 1 skill pont+... now i know where to waste my skill points since the introduction of tomes... — Zerpha The Improver 12:39, 25 August 2007 (CDT) *Happygasms* --BeeD 00:53, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Also *Happygasms* . Screw cupcakes and eggs. I can make my own grails? (i.e, they wont have prices shooting off the roof) Hell, I'm starting to stockpile materials. Wish I saw this earlier. :) NightAngel 08:34, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Sunspear During the weekend event, I tested if it would raise Lightbringer/Sunspear rank attributes up. Sadly, it doesnt :( Mike The Psycho 08:14, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Bug? I used it, 10 minutes later I got a party wipe and the bonus was gone...?!?--disarm 08:27, 30 August 2007 (CDT) : I doubt thats a bug ::I know the hunt bonuses (Time attack, rampage, boss hunt, etc) end if you die. I would assume these would as well. I haven't tried it, but don't experience scrolls also end if you die? 198.22.123.103 14:43, 11 September 2007 (CDT)(Avatarian86, didn't have time to sign in) :::No, being an experienced farmer (and power-leveler) when those newbies decide that they want to fight while being powerleveled, and end up wiping the party (me and them), the exp scrolls still stay in effect for their remaining duration. 69.159.200.89 17:06, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Stack? Does this effect stack at all? Dean Harper 20:07, 16 September 2007 (CDT) salvaging i used expert salvage kit and i got one pile of glittering dust. It was not really what i was expecting from the grial of might. One mighty pile of glttering dust. :I salvaged my Powerstone and Armor of Salvation, 1 dust from Powerstone, 1 Bone from the Armor, iirc. Salvaging is definately NOT worth it >.< --84.24.206.123 08:59, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::What were you two expecting, a R7 gold crystalline sword? Heh. You make it out of iron and dust (and your skillz) and taking it apart will yield iron or dust (in this case dust, i guess). Logical. --Mafaraxas 10:29, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::It was before I knew what they were made of (preview weekend...) --84.24.206.123 10:49, 17 September 2007 (CDT) It's like the Arc of the Covenant in Indiana Jones... so great and mighty and awesome and all, but you open it (i.e. salvage it) and all you get is a pile of dust. - Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 01:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) MM MM+This+Easter Egg+ wand/ Focus each +1 Death Magic + Grenth's Blessing + 12+3+1 Death Magic + Flesh GOlem = 21-23 Death Magic = A monster that can kill The Lich, Shiro, Abbadon, and whatever the monster at the end of EoTn combined together in just one hit.Fire Tock 10:11, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :20 DM max, 21 with +1/20% only. --Vipermagi 10:14, 23 September 2007 (CDT) What level Flesh Golem (minion) would that be?Fire Tock 14:00, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Animate_Flesh_Golem. 20 death yields a lvl 32 Golem, and 21 likely yields a lvl 33 Golem. What's alot cooler IMO is that Bone Horrors and Fiends will be level 22-23. --Mafaraxas 22:28, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::...Anyone else notice that he stated wand/focus EACH +1 death magic? only offhands or staves can have +1 death, not wands. Also, more interesting than that, based on that damage that Rotscale deals with Deathly swarm, he could create a level 72 flesh golem if he had the skill animate flesh golem.76.173.217.181 06:16, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::Level Diffrence bonus, armor rating, possible bonus dmg due to bossyness... --84.24.206.123 07:11, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Not like it matters anyway, I did a calculation about a year ago for Rotscale's Death magic level (and likewise the level Flesh Golem he would make) based on his damage from Deathly Swarm since it scales so nicely, and proph bosses don't have double damage. (I forget the exact level) but I belive it was around level 76 flesh golem. Truly a fearsome beast. :P ~300 armor, 2500+ health, dealing probably 1000+ damage per hit... I wish he had it, just so I could kamikaze, then vereta's gaze. ;)76.174.38.191 ::"and proph bosses don't have double damage" - that's wrong, Rotscale DOES have double damage, even though he's in Prophecies. --Macros 10:38, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::Isn't he not an actual boss anyway?